Blindfolded
by LetGoLetOpenDoorsOfPurgatory
Summary: It seems that even if Anna Milton were blindfolded she'd be able to recite every single detail about Charlie Bradbury.


**A/N**: _This would be considered an AU I would suppose but the general gist is that Anna Milton is still alive and has worked for penance of her crimes against the Winchester's and she's married to Charlie Bradbury and has also lost her Grace. Enjoy! xx_

**Blindfolded**

Thin, long fingers trailed the outlines of her hips gingerly. The touch was gentle, loving. The movements were slow and steady over the curves and lines. A little involuntary sound came from the female being touched. It wasn't loud. It was a soft noise of approval. A soft laugh breaks the silence of the dark. It wasn't taunting, it was genuinely amused and happy. It belonged to another female. Just as her fingers reached just below the thighs of the other female's they stopped. Suddenly they brushed back upward in the same slow, careful way they had come down and stopped just a few inches above her hips. The fingers arch up a bit so that her nails can carefully scrape down the other's skin with care. Slowly the nails scrape down from above the other's hips and over them, outlining the shape of her body as if it were being studied. Behind her trailing fingers appeared a series of goosebumps rose up on the other's flesh.

"Anna," One of them gasped softly. Through the dark her hands moved to wrap around Anna's wrists to stop her where she was at. The nails stopped just below the hips.  
"Hm?" Anna responded calmly as she lowered down to the other's face, "What is it, Charlie?" She asked, her lips just a few centimeters away from Charlie's. There was a moment of heavy silence where the only thing they could both hear was their breathing and the beating of their hearts in their ears.  
"Y'gotta stop that."  
"Stop what?"  
"The taunting." Another laugh, delighted in every form of the word, exalted from Anna. The distance closed between their lips. The kiss was too quick, but it was sweet. Anna's lips against Charlie's had always been a delicate thing. Even when they were driven by extreme need her lips had always been careful and mindful of the other female's.

Every kiss had always, always had a certain amount of adoration in it. They always somehow paid due to how loving Anna could be with Charlie.  
"I am not trying to taunt you." Anna pointed out through the dark, her fingers now trailing carefully up Charlie's sides so that they were gripping delicately at her shoulders.  
"That's not what it feels like." Charlie retorted as she shifted a bit beneath the female that was now straddling her. Anna made a little noise in return to Charlie's words and only gave her another kiss. This time she lingered on Charlie's soft lips before she pulled away with a little smile to herself.  
"If you would prefer I could taunt you."  
"No. I swear if you do that Anna I'm gonna – gonna…" Charlie's threat trailed off to a soft moan. Anna hadn't been paying attention to what Charlie was saying. In fact, she was sure Charlie wasn't even paying attention anymore. Her lips had been kissing gently at Charlie's jawline and down her neck. Each kiss against the cool flesh was doting.  
"You're going to what?" Anna asked, humming innocently as she gave a gentle suck to a spot on Charlie's neck. She hardly flinched when Charlie's hands ran up her back and sort of dug into her skin momentarily.

"…Don't remember what I was sayin'." Charlie answered. Anna took that answer with grace, her lips moving back up from Charlie's neck to her mouth. As their lips pressed together Anna's lips only pulled into a smile again as she nipped at Charlie's bottom lip. Giving a gentle tug she was surprised to feel Charlie's hands trailing down her sides in the dark. Her fingers were just as careful and attentive as Anna's had been to Charlie. Feeling Charlie pull away long enough to nip and tug at her bottom lip Anna could only give a little groan in response as she found herself pressed down into the mattress, Charlie the one dominating.

"What is the point of this blindfold if you are not letting me do the – oh." Anna's breath hitched a moment at how Charlie had leaned down to suck at a spot on her neck, her body pressed up against hers. Anna's hands started at the top of Charlie's shoulders and carefully trailed down her sides again. Her hands were mindful to gently brush over every bit of flesh they could without going to far off tangent. Beneath her fingers she could feel the goosebumps on Charlie's skin and the little gasps that were coming from the female trying to kiss her were only egging her on.  
"Why don't you just relax?" Anna suggested in a low voice.  
"Because. You're the one with the blindfold. That's not how it's supposed to work." Anna only gave a hidden smile.  
"Oh, so you're into that?"  
"Anna. I love you, but shut up."

Anna huffed a bit at that and moved so that her hands were laying gently upon Charlie's. She let her fingers wrap tenderly around Charlie's wrists and soon moved suddenly. The movement was so quick she had managed to get a sound of surprise out of Charlie. Anna gave another laugh as she let her hands pin Charlie down against the mattress. She leaned down a few inches from Charlie's lips. Both of their breathing patterns had become rather shallow and quick.  
"How do you do it?" Charlie asked as Anna gave a peck to her lips.  
"Do what?" Another kiss. And then another.  
"The whole knowing exactly where everything is. Even with the blindfold on." Kiss, kiss, kiss.  
"I don't know." Anna lied. Another kiss, this time a bit more sloppier than the others due to Anna accidentally overstepping and kissing the divot of Charlie's top lip.  
"You do." Charlie accused rightfully.  
"Do not."  
"Do too." Anna only made a sound of rejection as she began kissing down to Charlie's soft jawline again. Her eyes, despite the blindfold, were closed as she did so. Kissing down Charlie's jaw onto her neck she soon nipped at her clavicle. Kissing and nipping at it repetitively she soon sucked a small mark onto the area and continued to kiss down Charlie's body, going down her mid-section. Little gasps and whimpers came from Charlie as Anna moved down her stomach with the tiny open-mouthed kisses.

"See you're doin' it again." Charlie accused as Anna's mouth paused right above her navel. Her eyes flickered opened against the fabric that obscured her vision. Smiling up toward Charlie she could hear the momentary pause in her breathing as she pressed her mouth back down against her skin and gave a nip right above Charlie's navel. Skipping down and kissing right beneath Charlie's navel the ex-angel slid carefully toward the edge of the bed. Both of her hands took a firm hold of Charlie's hips as her mouth paused against the waistline of the lace she knew to be a recent pair of pastel yellow panties Charlie had shown a zany interest in.  
"Anna," Charlie's voice became more urgent as Anna's lips just continued to kiss along the lining of the panties. She forced her lips not to twitch into a pleased smile when Charlie made an exasperated noise out of frustration.

"How do you –" The female was cut off by the dipping of Anna's fingers into the waistband of the panties. The blindfolded female went to jerk away the lace as her mouth continued to kiss wherever it could reach. As her fingers tugged the panties just to Charlie's hips, the female arching a bit as she did so, Anna found herself freezing in place at the sound of Dean's voice from down the hallway. Her muscles went rigid as if he had walked in on them, her eyes clenching shut as if in prayer for him to stay down the hallway.

"Charlie, Anna! We're not sleepin' tonight. Sam just brought in a new case. It's something you're gonna wanna see."  
Anna relaxed considerably and her eyes opened again despite the blindfold.

"God damn it, Dean." Charlie cursed beneath her breath as Anna pulled away and allowed Charlie to pull her panties back in place with a swift, semi-irritated movement. Everything that had built up in the moments before had both swiftly escaped the two females. Reaching behind her head to undo the blindfold Anna gave a sigh of relief as the bandana fluttered down to the bed beside Charlie's feet.  
"That was actually very constricting." Anna admitted as Charlie jumped from the bed to grab her clothes. Her eyes watched her wife's every movement with a vague innocence.  
"S'kind of the point, Anna."  
"I know that much."

There was a pause as Charlie wriggled into her jeans and buttoned them back up.  
"You know, you never answered me." Charlie accused as she plucked her shirt up off the floor and tugged it on over her head.  
"What did I not answer?" Anna asked as she rose to her feet.  
"How you were able to do all that with the blindfold on. Every time I put it on you have to guide." Anna folded her arms as Charlie looked over to her. Silence fell on the two as Anna thought about how to answer her wife. She wasn't entirely sure how. In all honesty it was something the red-head always tried not to think about and Charlie wasn't giving her any choice.

"I don't know." Anna lied. But she knew. She knew she knew. Deep down she knew that she didn't have eternity. She didn't have the power to alter things anymore. Anna was just as defenseless as Charlie was against the elements of the world and she had no power to go against it. As an angel who felt entitled only to fall from Grace it brought a new perspective to blinded eyes. A perspective that was kind of scary when Anna gave it deep thought – but one that made Anna pay attention to the little things. Things such as the little gasps Charlie would give when she kissed her hungrily. The whimpers that she'd make when Anna would take care with her kisses and make sure she touched every part of Charlie she could without getting overly touchy in her girl parts. She took note of the way she'd shiver at the kisses to her neck, or the gentle touches to the small of her back. Anna took note of every little thing about Charlie. Not just in the bedroom, but outside of it. And that's probably what hurt Anna the most. As someone who understood humanity in ways that even humanity couldn't comprehend it hurts to knew that Charlie could love her just as much as she did – but she'd never ever see the things Anna did. Anna could see the pain behind a forced smile, the admiration behind a compliment, the completely devoted love Charlie had for her family – all of it and she couldn't exactly share it with her. That's what made humanity beautiful to her. The complexity.

It was all a lot to remember, that being a given. But maybe Anna was just a secretive sap that way. Maybe she just wanted to try and cherish something. Maybe she just wanted to feel like she was an angel in some ways. She didn't know. She didn't want to. Because the more she thought about it the harder it was becoming to give Charlie that stupid little smile of hers.  
"I just don't know. Now let's go meet up with Dean before he drags us out of here himself." Anna suggested, holding out a hand to her wife, giving her a smile. Charlie took it without question. She seemed to believe her.

"Okay. We'll do that." Anna tugged Charlie close to her and kept her attention focused on her as they walked, Charlie as her guide as her nose nuzzled a bit at her. Charlie gave a soft swat at the female but gave a grin in return to the fellow red-head.  
"I love you." Charlie said, stopping for that moment. Anna paused with her and gave her a kiss on the lips. It had to be her hundredth that day.  
"I love you too." She replied.

"Enough with the sappy lovey-dovey crap and come on!" Dean shouted down the hallway, the females jolting out of surprise and both picking up the pace to meet with the Winchester.  
"Race you there?" Charlie suggested.

"Race you there."


End file.
